Don't Go Into The Woods
by makotobae
Summary: <html><head></head>Still holding the doors close, I start sobbing, I am so screwed. I don't want to die. Not now!  Dougie POV</html>
1. Chapter 1

''DOUGIE! DON'T GO INTO THE WOODS!''

I was already far away when Danny yelled that to me. I couldn't stop running; I knew they were behind me, running after me. I never ran that fast in my life, I don't know if it was the adrenaline, but I couldn't stop. I hear their steps behind me, getting closer. My heart is racing so fast, my head is aching from all this effort. I start losing speed. No, faster! I can't stop! They are so close, I can't, no!

I see a church in front of me and with all the energy I have left, I run the fastest possible toward it and get inside. As soon as I close the big wooden doors, they start banging on the doors, trying to open them, break them and get inside to get me. No, they will not! But I am so weak. I am panting, I feel like my legs are about to give up, my head is spinning, I feel my heart beating in my temples and tears rolling down on my cheeks at the same time as the sweat. What do I do now? I can't stay here all night, I will not be able to! I am screwed. So much.

''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'' My cry echoes in the church and is soon replaced by the banging on the doors and their grunting. I will not be able to hold the doors really long, now.

I start sobbing, I am so screwed. I don't want to die. Not now! My life just can't end now and like this, bitten by some vampire chicks! I'm left here, alone. Danny probable got the car and drove far away with Tom... If he's still alive. I heard him screaming when I left the manor with Danny. No, this can't be true! Why did it end up like this?

I hear a thud outside and the vampire girls stop banging on the door. I press my ear against the door, to hear what's happening outside. I can hear soft steps coming towards the door. It's now or never. I need to hide somewhere. I start running in the aisle, but the doors open before I can reach the half of the aisle.

Did I say that I was screwed? I stop running and close my eyes, still sobbing. I'm going to die. I know it.

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by Nowhere Left To Run.<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to review it :)<em>  
><em>I want to now what you think about it, if I should continue or not!<em>  
><em>Thanks 3 <em>


	2. Chapter 2

My whole body was shaking and tears continue to roll down on my cheeks. I hear the doors closing and a few steps behind me. My mouth was dry and I once again feel like my legs are about to give up.

''It would be appreciate if you turn around with your hands up, sir.''

This voice was to gentle to be one of the vampires. I put my hands up and slowly turn around to see the person behind me. It's a girl. She doesn't look really young, no more than 17 years old with long and curly brown hair... and also aiming a crossbow at me. She doesn't seem to be a vampire; it calms me down a bit.

''Are you a vampire?''

''No... No I'm not.''

She puts down her crossbow and put one of her hand in her pocket of her jeans.

''Think fast!''

I don't have the time to realize what she did that I catch something cold in my hands. I open them and see an iron cross. I lift my eyes up to her.

''What is that?'' I ask confused.

''A little test.'' She walks toward me and take the iron cross. ''Just to be sure you weren't a vampire.'' She winks at me. I smile softly and I sit on the bench the most near to me. My legs really gave up, now. I sigh and close my eyes, exhausted. I'm safe now... Well, for the moment! I hear a thud behind me again. I open my eyes quickly and look behind.

''What are you doing?''

''Blocking the doors!'' She had put her crossbow on the bench behind mine and she was pulling the last bench of the row in front of the big wooden doors.

''They shouldn't be able to open them now.'' She takes back her crossbow and walk toward the altar down the aisle. After a few minutes of research, she finds matches and looks at me.

''Are you okay?'' I'm too tired; my eyes can barely stay open. All the adrenaline and all the fear and stress I felt earlier killed me! I vaguely nod and close my eyes again, ready to fall asleep on this bench, right now. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I open my eyes.

''We should go in the basement of the church. We would be more in safety there.''

''I can't... can't walk.'' I whispered.

''Are you okay?'' She asks suddenly worried. I nod again. ''What's happening with your legs?''

''Too tired.''

''You'll need to do one last effort and then you can sleep as much as you want. Okay?'' She smiles and helps me to get up and also to walk to the front of the church. Behind some curtains, there's a door. She opens it and there's stairs lighten up by candles. She closes the door behind us and we go downstairs where there's another door. She opens it and she also closes it behind us and locks it.

''There's a bed if you unfold the couch.'' She points a couch beside a bookshelf. With the rest of my energy, I walk toward it, unfold the couch to make a bed and as soon as my body touch the mattress, sleep overcomes me.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two! Thoughts?<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to review it :D <em>  
><em>Your opinion matter a LOT! Thanks 33 <em>


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how many time I slept, but when I woke up the sun was shining through the wooden board nailed on the only window of the basement. My legs were aching like Hell and I was still tired.

I sit on the mattress and rub my eyes. I feel a weight by my right; the girl sat beside me.

''We didn't have the time to introduce ourselves yesterday.'' She smiles. ''I'm Coralie.''

''Dougie.'' I reply. ''And thank you for yesterday... I would be death right now if you wouldn't have helped me.''

''Oh, you're welcome.'' She gets up.

She walks toward the door and pushes away the bookshelf that was in front of it. She opens the door and takes her crossbow that was on one of the shelf.

''Are you able to walk?''

''Yes, I am.'' I get up and hold a cry of pain as I walk toward the door. My legs are aching more than I thought. Going upstairs is worse. After pushing the bench off of the wooden doors, we quit the church. There was dust at the door, lot of dust and also four arrows lying on the floor. They are surely from her crossbow.

''Vampires of last night.'' Coralie smiles slightly. ''Don't you mind stopping by my house before going back to the manor... You are from there, right?'' I nod. I didn't want to go back to the manor at all! I just want to go back to London and never come back around here again.

I suddenly think to something, well, someone: Danny. Is Danny alright? Is he still... alive? And Tom? What about him? I start getting worried and turn to Coralie.

''Do you know if Danny... my friend is alive? Have you seen him yesterday?''

''I saw someone yesterday... But I don't know if it was your friend Danny. But if he listened to my directives correctly, he should be alive.'' We arrive at the bottom of a hill with stairs reaching the top, a lot of stairs!

''My house is at the top... there's less than 100 stairs, don't worry.'' She laughs gently. ''Hope your legs won't hurt you.'' We start climbing the stairs and at the top, in front of us appeared a white house that looks strangely... new!

''It has been rebuilt a few years ago. It looked older than that before.'' Coralie takes out a silver key from her pocket and unlock the door made of iron, like her cross. ''Follow me.'' We enter the house and walk in a hall for a few seconds and we reach a living room with two white couches and a little coffee table between them. No TV.

''You can sit there. I'll just go change and I'll be right back.'' She puts her crossbow on the coffee table and goes upstairs.

By the big windows in front of one of the couch, we can see the dark woods. A shiver goes down my spine. I just can't wait to leave these woods forever. There are no pictures on the walls, not even painting. Nothing. The kitchen at my right seems to not having been use for ages.

Coralie arrives in the living room, dressed alike to what she was wearing earlier – a dark jeans and a black t-shirt – but her hair are tied in a ponytail, instead of letting them fall.

''Do you want something to drink?'' I nod and when she asks me what I'd like to have I whisper a little ''whatever.'' She smiles and goes to the kitchen. She opens the curtains and ten open the fridge. Something moves outside in the woods. The branches of one tree move and it seems like someone is hiding behind the tree.

''You okay?'' Coralie puts a glass on the coffee table in front of me and it makes me jump of surprise. She looks outside and then go sit in front of my on the second couch. ''I only had juice left, sorry.'' She takes a sip of her glass.

''It's okay, thank you.'' I take mine and drink the half of it. God, it was good! My throat was so dry.

''I guess you must have some questions, no?'' She takes her crossbow and put it on the couch beside of her. I nod. ''As you now, my name is Coralie and I'm 20 years old and you surely know it already, I'm a vampire slayer. My parents were slayers since forever and as soon as I knew ho to talk and walk, they trained me to become an excellent slayer as them.'' She seems to smile of nostalgia. ''They died of an attack of vampires at Manchester four years ago. I had to learn how to survive alone and fast if I wanted to survive.'' She sighs. ''They moved here three years before they died on this hill before they wanted to have an eye on the manor. There's no proof that vampires are leaving there, but there's a lot of rumours. We saw a few in the past, but not enough to always stay here and fight them. They were often travelling. But since two days, there's a girl dressed in pink around here and I'm sure she's a vampire. I also heard... roaring from the manor and they weren't humans... Do you know anything from there? If it has vampires or...?''

[...]

I finish telling her everything that happened at the manor and the strange behaviour of Harry before coming here and Coralie stays there, not moving, speechless and not even blinking.

''Romania...'' She whispers. ''Are you sure he said Romania? Maybe it was Russia but you didn't he-''

''No, he said the strip club in Romania.'' Coralie's face loses all its colours.

''No, no, no, no, no! It can't be true. You must be kidding!'' I see her hands shaking extremely and she starts to breathe faster than the normal.

''Is it... that bad?'' I ask, worried of her answer.

''Yes! Yes it is, Dougie! Romania's vampires are the worst kind of vampire that ever walked on Earth! The vampire girls that your friend bit were kind of easy to kill. Two arrows soaked in Holy Water and launched in the heart is enough... But your friend... ''She sighs and hides her face in her hands.

''But we killed him, Coralie... I explained to you.''

''It's not enough! You didn't kill the other vampires, Dougie! A simple fretboard in the heart isn't, unfortunately, enough! He's surely alive at the moment. Te other vampires brought him to life. They would do anything for their Master...''

''Harry is still alive?''

''Yes.''

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it :)<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

''Yes'' was the only word running through my mind at the moment. If Harry is still alive, that means there's a still a chance to save him... maybe.

Coralie suddenly gets up and go to the bookshelf that is covering the wall beside the windows. She starts throwing some books on the floor to reach the wall behind. I hear a thud and she takes out a dark red box of it.

''Ahem... Coralie?''

''Yes?'' She puts the box on the coffee table and lifts up her eyes in my direction.

''Do you think there's any chance to... save Harry? Since he's not death... anymore?''

''One thing at the time.'' She smiles nervously. ''Things are worse than I thought and I won't hide it, you are in danger. Really much.'' She opens the box and takes out a knife and a little bottle with a cross on it. ''Harry will surely try to ill you.'' After vampire girls, my best mate wants to kill me.

Coralie opens the bottle, takes the knife and pour the liquid on the blade. She is still shaking and it was difficult to not spit the liquid everywhere. She closes the bottle and gives me the knife.

''It's the only thing I have for you. And you need to keep it with you whenever and wherever you go. You need if for your own safety and also if you want to stay alive.'' I take the knife and Coralie puts back the bottle in the box and goes put it back on the bookshelf. She picks up the books that were on the floor and put them on the coffee table. She takes her crossbow and looks at me.

''Come with me. I'll give you a knife sheath and I'll take more arrows.'' I get up and she walks toward a door that looks to be a closet, but when she opened it, stairs were going down to a basement. She opens the lights and we go downstairs.

All the walls are covered by different weapons; crossbow bigger than the one she was carrying, many guns, pious of different length, even swords! There was a table in the middle of the room covered by a map of England. Many things are written on it, there are even photos of people, and some photos are crossed with a red cross and a camera. While Coralie walks to a locker at the back of the room, I walk toward the table with the map and the photos. The map is full of thumbtack with an arrow drew with a red sharpie, pointing to one of the photos around it. The cleaning girl is on one of the photo. I look on the map to see the name of the town, but there's nothing...

''Coralie?''

''Yes?'' She answers, coming at the table with arrows and a bottle with a cross on it.

''Why did you put a thumbtack and an arrow for the cleaning girl? I mean, the girl in pink?'' I point the picture. She puts the arrows and the bottle on the table and comes beside me.

''Why didn't you put the place where she's from like the others?''

''Because the place where we are right now isn't on maps...'' She sighs. ''And not on any others maps. Actually, this place has no name, so it's hard to put it on one, don't you think?'' She laughs nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Short, sorry and pretty lame.<em>  
><em>I didn't know what to write, so...<em>  
><em>Hope you liked it tho, reviews are welcome! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

On our way to the manor, everything is silence. No birds singing, no noise of animals. The woods seem dead.

''I don't understand something.'' I say after a few minutes.

''What is it?''

''How Harry had been brought to life by the other vampires.''

''Vampires, dead or not, healed really fast. After being sure the vampire is healed, the others bit him and suck all his blood before cutting on of his vein and giving him their own blood... but all their blood. It's a kind of transfusion.''

''Is he less strong?''

''No, unfortunately.''

''More?''

''No.'' She chuckles softly. ''He stays the same, but he's really angry, for sure.''

We finally reach the manor and the car is still there. One window of the backseats is broken and inside, there's dust and two arrows.

''Do you know if our manager is...''

''A vampire? Maybe. Maybe not. We will see tonight.''

''Is that why Harry can go to the sun without burning? I mean, because he directly has the blood of the vampires of Romania?''

''Yes and as soon as they bit someone else, the new vampire becomes a 'normal' vampire. But they aren't allergic to garlic,'' she takes the cross out of her pocket. ''but to iron.'' I look down to her crossbow and the arrows were made of iron too and also soaked into Holy water.

Coralie opens the doors of the manor and we enter. Nothing moved. It was the same as the last time I saw it. Coralie closes the doors and she walks toward a corridor, to a door.

''Do you know if anyone's here?'' I ask, joining her to the door.

''I don't know, but I know there's one person in particular here... well, I hope so!'' She opens the door and the room was illuminated by a chandelier hooked on the ceiling. Coralie lets me enter first in the little hall and she closes the door behind us and then locks it. I turn into her direction.

''For our own safety.'' She smiles softly. ''Harry could be in the manor.'' I nod and she beckons me to walk first in the room.

''Is Danny in this room?''

''He's supposed to be, yes.'' I nod again and hear noise from the back of the room. I quit the little hall and I see at the back of the room, sitting on the bed, Danny.

* * *

><p><em>Not the best, sorry :(<em>  
><em>Don't forget to review if you<em>  
><em>liked it or not :) <em>


	6. Chapter 6

I walk fast toward him. He gets up and I take him into a hug. I wanted to cry of joy; Danny was still alive! I hug him tighter like if I wanted to show him by my hug that I'm truly happy that he is still alive and I don't have to worry anymore.

''Are you alright, Dougie?'' Danny asks.

''Yes, I am. And you?''

''I am, I am.'' I turn to Coralie who looks at the scene with a grin on her face. She walks toward us and Danny smile to her.

''Thanks for yesterday...''

''Coralie''

''Thanks, Coralie.'' Danny smiles.

''Oh, you are welcome.'' She replies. ''I'm glad to see you're still alive.''

''Do you think that Tom...'' Danny looks at Coralie and then me.

''I don't know.'' Coralie frowns. She looks at both of us and then sighs. ''I think we will have to check the whole manor, he could be hidden somewhere and...'' She sighs again. ''I think we should start now.''

[...]

Danny and I were walking on the first floor, examining all the rooms, hoping to see Tom's somewhere. We both know that we wouldn't find Tom alive, but there's still a little chance...right?

''Where did you meet Coralie?'' Danny asks me after a few minutes of silence.

''In the church, she saved me.'' I smile. ''I would have been dead right now if she wouldn't have intervened.''

''Is she a... vampire slayer?''

''Yes, since a couple of years.''

Silent again. We check a few rooms and we go back to the main floor.

''Do you think Tom is still alive?'' Danny asks, facing me.

''...I don't know, but if you want my honest opinion... I...I don't think he is...''

* * *

><p>Short chapter, sorry.<br>Hope you like it, tho :)


End file.
